Blind
by Whorendous
Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of Ita/Saku oneshots.
1. Make Her Feel Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: This oneshot is just me having fun.

* * *

_Watch her…_

Red eyes glinted, silhouetted by leaves. They devoured the lithe form of a young woman sleeping on her futon. His eyes dripped along the contours of her hips and breasts, never letting her body out of his perspective as he delicately glided along the branch to her window…

_As if you never want her to disappear…_

_Taste her…_

Seductive thin lips dared themselves upon their female counterpart. Waking her from the slumber he revealed to his vision; her viridian green eyes. Her mouth was wide in astonishment. And he leaned down once more and his long black hair pouring from his cloak and grazing her skin lightly. His breath mingled on her chapped lips and he heard her moan as his tongue darted out and licked her mouth.

_As if she's quenching a thirst of a thousand years…_

_Adore her…_

One hand gripped her hips, while another threaded its fingers in her pastel pink hair. His body, rid of its cloak and netted shirt, pressed lightly upon her warm body. Her nails scraped his back when he shifted his clothed and strained groin into hers. Her gasps shuddered and encased him. His mouth curved into her neck, and he nipped it. His hands were all the while worshiping her, remembering where she responded the most.

_As if she's the key to your sanity…_

_And then love her…_

Feelings and Desires clawed at his heart…that he knew didn't beat. But as he propelled himself to her core, he could sense her coming to her ecstasy. He pushed himself to her again and he felt satisfied when her curled toes dug into his back and her legs locked around his his own equilibrium of pleasure he silently rested his body on top of hers. His head resting on her right breast and his body was becoming calm and controlled once more. Waiting for her to fall asleep, he pulled out of her and stood. Redressing himself he regained the dangerous appearance he was renowned for and glanced down. Swiftly he placed the sheets properly on her and let his fingertips linger longer then he usually would. He disappeared and charming itself in the moonlight, a headband slashed in the middle from long ago rested in her grip.

_To the brink of heaven, hell, and beyond…_

* * *

_Reviews make me write. And you want me to write more, right?_


	2. Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

* * *

"We are all pawns in this deadly game."

"No, we are not living a game. Life is not a game."

"If it is not a game, Sakura, what is it?"

Her eyes glazed over. Her hands gripped where his kantana disappeared into her flesh, and protruded from the back. He watched her stare at him with an apathetic touch that he knew well. No tears fell from her cheek. There was just the emptiness in her eyes. Her breath became much more labored as she forced herself to look up. The rain splashed her unmasked face, rivulets playing along the contours of her facial characteristics. His red eyes fell to her lips and he watched her mouth twist into a wry but gifted smile. Without so much as moving her head, Sakura's eyes glanced his way.

"**Hell." **

He couldn't agree more.

Sakura observed him and watched as a rare smile formed on his thin lips. He leaned over and kissed the base of her neck and ripped the weapon from her dying body. Blood. There was so much…

_Itachi…I always knew…_

She gave him a true smile and reached her gloved hand in his direction.

_I would die…by your hands…_

And all was black.

Without looking back, he walked out of the clearing…leaving what little regained humanity he had; behind.

* * *

Reviews are magically delicious. (I don't own Lucky Charms...but I wish I had a bowl of it.)


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: These oneshots are old. Very old. So please be mindful of that in your reviews. I know the plot in Naruto has changed immeasurably.

* * *

_"Do you remember that day I kissed the sky?" _

_"…"_

_She smiled. _

_"Do you remember the day I kissed the ground?" _

_"…"_

_Her smile grew into a mischievous grin. _

_"Itachi, do you remember the day I kissed you?" _

_"…Always…" _

_Her shocked eyes melted into a soft gentle caress. She waltzed around in the cherry blossom rain and stopped when she reached him. _

_"…Do you know what I remember?" _

_Her soft hands reached up and grasped his face and pulled him down towards her own. _

_His impassive red sharinigan eyes looked expectantly at her. _

_"I remember the day the doves died and the blood fell…" _

_She kissed him then. _

_"…and when you finally admitted that your heart still lived."_

_He kissed her that time._

* * *

You must know, surely you must know, I love and crave for reviews?


	4. A Leech Who Craved

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: These oneshots are old. Very old. So please be mindful of that in your reviews. I know the plot in Naruto has changed immeasurably.

* * *

"_You're so silly Itachi-san."_

A smile.

"_You're pondering again, Itachi-kun." _

A warm finger tapping his temple.

"_It's so pretty today, ne? It's sad the sun can't shine like this everyday…"_

Sunshine.

"_You're damaged. Not only in your sight, but your in your heart."_

And...

* * *

"I have no heart." He muttered and sliced the target with his kantana.

"You think too much."

The man shook his head. Long, black strands of hair whipped around, settling on his pale shoulder. Stimulated memories were cleared away.

"So serious." A mocking female's voice reached his ears.

Itachi kept his eyes well trained on the practice dummy before him.

"..."

The pink-haired girl sighed and leaned against a near by tree.

The older of the two resigned to his task once more. The forest was quiet with the occasional thunks and swishes of weapons hitting their target.

He gracefully lifted his coarse hands, sweat pouring down from his temple to his chin. His red eyes betrayed the desired concentration and glimpsed at the kunoichi without turning his head.

"I don't want to leave."

"..."

"Because you can't save yourself."

"I don't need saving, Sakura."

"No," She paused and placed a finger on her lips in thought. "No, I suppose you don't. You're beyond that. But," She raised her green eyes to his red-spiraled ones. "You need comfort."

Cool, small hands pulled him to the present. His harsh eyes glanced down at her serene face, pink locks swaying around. Her smooth thumb slowly caressed his rough cheek, soothing him to a stand still.

"You've worked yourself hard today."

He had the urge to grunt, but remained silent. He heard her quietly chuckle.

"Of course… you do that every day ne?" He felt the warmth of her slightly large forehead lean against his chest. Her hands slipped around his naked chest, and slid down his sweaty back, finally resting above the waist of his pants.

"Sakura..."

Ignoring him, she proceeded to speak.

"I hate when you strain yourself." Of course that was a laughing sentence. Uchiha Itachi, strain?

"I know."

Her shoulders slumped. Of course he knew.

"...."

She moved closer to his ridged, sticky frame. She let out a muffled reply;

"But I want to watch you. I like watching you Itachi-kun."

"You sound like a stalker."

She laughed lightly, but tightened her hold on him.

"And you sound like you have a sense of humor."

"It comes now and then." He casually countered.

Her pink lips held a small smile and she nuzzled his sleek frame with her nose. Crinkling her face she coughed. "You stink."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "I was training." His lips pulled down slightly. He positioned his large hands on her shoulders, sending a wave of pleasure down Sakura's spine. He pushed her gently away from him.

She frowned at the absence of his warmth and watched him return to throwing kunais at the already mangled dummy.

"He's coming you know."

Hearing the satisfying sound of his knife hitting the wood he didn't falter in a response.

"I know."

She sat on a decaying log, picked up a twig and began to draw in the dirt.

"Sasuke's not the same." Sadness underlined each word.

Itachi remained impassive continuously flicking the sharp instruments.

"I know."

Admiring her drawing, Sakura cocked her head to the side, her gaze remaining on the ground. She paused, thinking, as her pink eyebrows wrinkled together. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, and blinked away the oncoming tears. A memory flashed in her brain.

"_Why are you crying kunoichi?" His Akatsuki cloak billowed slightly. _

"_Why do you care?"_

"_I don't." He rested his sight on the land before him. _

_A minute inched by as she pondered, walking behind him. Her blank eyes stared at his back. She frowned wiping her nose with her arm. _

_Uchiha Itachi. _

_Missing-nin._

_Murdered his entire clan, save one boy. _

_The boy she thought she knew. _

_Sniffling she glanced behind her. _

_The boy who was no longer Sasuke-kun. _

_ She limply held her broken wrist. She was lucky she was able to heal her stomach wound. That was a fatal one that had to be treated, she mumbled to herself. _

_He looked back at the girl. "Sakura-san…the truth is that my foolish little brother has gone to Orochimaru?" He questioned, turning around to look at her small, quivering body. _

_She dared not look up. She was lucky enough to be alive still and looking directly into the eyes of the sharingan would definitely be unwise. Thinking back to his question, liquid returned to her eyes. " "Yes. Your brother left his village…his home...his friends…me!" She clenched her uninjured fist. "And it's all your fault!"_

_ She launched at the man, hate burning her insides. She kicked at him, charka emitting from her feet. Her kick landed right through him. Wait…through? Damn! A puff of smoke was in the place of her target. Her foot met the ground and crumbled in beneath the impact. Clouds of dust protruded her sight and before she could glance at the eight by eight crater she knew would be there, a strong hand clasped her broken wrist and twisted it back. She screamed in agony and collapsed to her knees. Sakura waited until the dust cleared and looked behind her, proving what she already knew. She glared at Itachi and moved to test his hold. She hissed in pain, and became still. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Her own eyes widen as he leaned down, her back shivered at the warmth._

"_Kunoichi, do not be stupid. You're not in the position to attack. You are wounded and," His red gaze grazed her up and down, "exhausted. My foolish brother definitely wanted you dead. But he's weak. He didn't succeed."_

_Tears spilled and ran down Sakura's red cheeks. He was right; she was completely at his mercy. Mercy indeed, her inner self sneered. Wincing a nod, she lowered her gaze to her shoulder. She felt his arm let go of her arm and she rubbed the tender flesh. He made sure he didn't hurt it any more then what was done. Good. _

"_Get up Kunoichi." She obeyed and followed him._

Sakura grasped the twig, her knuckles becoming white with the strain. She blinked, and her vision was clear once again. She kicked at the picture in the dirt.

Itachi side-glanced at the girl again, and flung the dagger into the heart of the dummy. The feeling of sorrow flourished throughout the training area. He tightened his jaw and carried on dutifully…

"_Don't." _

"…"

"_Don't look at me like that. I've been here with the Akatsuki for months… and I can't stand your gaze." _

Sakura's eyes softened and her grip on the wood in her hand decreased. That night was the first time he was ever… kind…to her…

_Sakura tumbled, and fell to the wooden floor. "Oof." Wincing, she rubbed her tender bottom. She glanced around and the feeling of nausea slammed her stomach. Sakura moaned and crouched over. "Must…get to the toilet…" _

_She made the first baby step to the bathroom when the door opened and closed quietly. Footsteps halted from behind. Sakura sucked in a breath. _

"_Itachi-san….?"_

"_Kunoichi you were told to stay in bed." His calm voice never raised an octave or lowered, it remained the even coolness it always had._

_She winced. He had given her orders earlier that day after breakfast to stay in bed…at least after she healed the wounded…the reason she was taken for._

"_I woke up on the ground Itachi-san." _

_Sakura almost believed she heard the missing-nin sigh…It must be my imagination…She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "And my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Please use it." _

_Itachi was slightly amused but remained expressionless. One of his pale arms snaked out of the cloak opening and grasped her arm. He assisted her to the bathroom and closed the door. _

_She leaned over the toilet bowl and purged the remainder of the lunch she was served. Slowly standing up, Sakura grasped the white tile steadying her ill-weakened body. She glanced at the mirror and gasped. She seemed so pale…almost similar to Itachi's ski- no she refused to think. Slightly impossible if you ask me, chided her inner self. She shook her head and quickly regretted it. Moaning she inched her way to the door. Creeping out from behind the door she walked to the bed and buckled. She fell upon the cool silk sheets, sighing lightly. _

_Peace reigned quite nicely for awhile, Sakura found her eyelids drooping and her vision waning…That's when the memories stirred. Flashes of Sasuke attacking her and Naruto with the seal covering his face assaulted her. She gasped and awoke the second time that night. Tears fell freely and her watery gaze glanced about. The silver moonlight was spewing from the high ceiling windows. _

"…_." _

_She grimaced. He had to be here. See her weakened by memories…of Sasuke…_

"_Don't." Her was voice scratchy, low and ringed in her ears. The virus she had must have cause nasal-drip to occur, affecting her throat she thought silently. She barely even noticed the tears trickling down her face._

"…"

"_Don't look at me like that. I've been here with the Akatsuki for months… and I can't stand your gaze."_

_Another wave of nausea overcame her and she grimaced. She twisted her white silk nightgown between her fingers and closed her eyes. Only to spring them open again when she felt a hand, his hand, push her gently down on the bed. She was vaguely aware of his cool hand wiping away the trails of liquid. She felt him lean back and just stand by her bed, looking out into the night. Sleep once again washed over her, and she yawned. _

"_Go to sleep." _

_Sakura yawned again too exhausted to argue…_

"_Itachi-kun……I hate your gaze….." She clutched the pillow closer…trying to keep her eyes open for a few more moments…_

_He stiffened, feeling indifferent. _

_She yawned again and scratched her nose… "Because …it hurts…it hurts to know………you can see me…………and my secrets……" succumbing to much needed sleep, her breath became even and tame._

_Itachi's red eyed gaze remained on the pink haired girl for the rest of the night…until the sun came._

Sakura smiled genuinely. She looked down and blushed. Her pondering led her to draw a simple heart…with the initials HS and UI. She was about to rub it out with her sandal when a rare yet joyous sound grabbed her attention.

Itachi's gaze and mind was completely on the kunoichi to his right. He watched as her facial expressions changed from a range of emotions. When it finally settled into an eased grin…his heart…the heart that shouldn't exist…felt lighter somehow. Watching her blush, curiosity got the better of him and he followed her eyes to where they where looking. A smirk …then a small smile that had reached his eyes appeared and a chuckle along with it. He shook his head, the pony tail swishing. He felt normal in her presence…he hadn't even felt as calm has he did, standing there with her, since he was a child.

Her eyes widened in surprise as sweaty, hot limbs wrapped around her waist. She blinked and her vision was impaired with black hair. Sakura glanced down and her green eyes softened.

Itachi inhaled her flowered scent. Calmness overwhelmed him…and enchanted the complete comfort around him. He was on his knees in front of her and pulled her closer. Leaning his forehead into her soft abdomen he allowed his shoulders to relax. His breathing became deeper.

Sakura's heart raced and her cheeks began to flush. Her nerves tingled and the heat from his body clung to hers shamelessly. Hesitating, Sakura dropped the stick and circled her arms around his neck, hugging him tenderly for the first time.

He felt her nails massage his scalp and he moved his head to her hand. Sakura laughed.

"I wonder how much I could get if Kisame knew, Uchiha Itachi acts like a kitten…"

His low growl vibrated against her skin and immense pleasure purred throughout her entire body.

"Don't be a baby…I won't tell…" Her eyes saddened.

"I know you have to return in front of them hard as stone." Her hands combed through his hair, the silky strands falling between her digits. Sakura bit her lip.

"Itachi-kun…how did the Akatsuki hear about my medical skills?"

Itachi's muscles contracted and his grip on Sakura tightened.

A rueful smile arrived on her lips, and she laid her cheek on the crown of his head. "I suppose I should feel honored that the Akatsuki, the most notorious terrorist group, noticed me." Bitter words on bitter lips. "Making me their medic slave seems like a complete joy."

His fingernails bit into her lower back.

"I told you, asked you, to leave."

Her tears fell once again.

"And I told you no."

"…foolish."

She gave him a watery grin.

"As foolish can be. But be that as it may…I choose to stay…because of you."

Sakura kissed his head.

"Because you need comfort, and that's all I can do for you…"

Itachi heaved a breath out.

"He's coming, Sakura."

"I know."

His mouth quirked a little.

"He will die."

"I know and-"

She clung to him.

"-And I can't see him …because all I see is ….you…"

Raising his face, he pulled her head down. His breath danced on her moist lips. Her heart beat increased and she closed her eyes. "I apologize."And with that he pressed his lips against hers, the kiss's passion becoming deeper. She pulled away.

"Don't be sorry…after all…I like watching you."

* * *

Review!


	5. How Can I Choose Otherwise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: Loosely related to A Leech Who Craved.

* * *

_What do we do when all is said and done? _

_Why go on living when you believe you have lost all? _

_Where do you get comfort? _

_Who tries to sooth your pain? _

_How do we live? _

"Naruto, you're being a fool!"

"Shut up Neji!"

"N…N…Naruto-kun! P…P…Put me down p…p…please!"

"Oh sorry Hinata!"

"Naruto you idiot! You scared poor Hinata-chan! Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

"I…I'm fine Tenten-san."

Sakura shook her head smiling slightly at her friends.

"Sakura, why aren't you joining in?" The ex-Jonin settled him self down at her table.

"I could ask you why you read those fowl perverted books of yours, but I don't." Sakura scowled at the orange book in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi chuckled. "You don't ask because you don't want a truthful answer."

Sakura smiled again and took a light sip of her sake.

"You're underage you know."

"I know." The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at her watch. "Kakashi, I need to get home, I have a mission tomorrow. Send Naruto and Hinata my regards."

Kakashi raised his free hand in recognition, never removing his eyes from his book.

Shaking her head, Sakura pulled on her brown jacket and left the bar.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed,_ she's changed during these three years…Itachi…what have you done?_

* * *

_Itachi…_

Sakura grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into her pale pink hair.

Closing her eyes she ducked her head in to the water spray.

Little rivulets of water creased around her body, curving into scars from long ago.

Sakura opened her mouth and allowed the lukewarm water clean her sake induced tongue.

_I've let you seep deep inside of my memories…_

Squeezing the conditioner out onto her palm, she massaged the cream rinse into her scalp of soft hair.

_I am so stupid, aren't I? Just like Shishou said, you're not the one to love...and you won't come for me will you?_

Sakura noticed the water returning to cold and turned the shower knob to the right and grabbed the white towel. Wrapped in the towel and semi dried, she stepped out into her apartment. Sakura turned to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"So much for getting food." Her voice echoed dryly. Her vision impaled by leftover ramen and moldy fruit. She grabbed a juice box and banged the unopened straw on the counter while kicking the fridge shut.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Shock filled her veins and she dropped the juice box, the sound of the hallowed thump and swish followed.

_I didn't even sense him…and after all my training…_

"W…What are you doing here?" Her angry hiss penetrated her own ears and she shuffled hands to grab her already loose towel.

"I'm simply visiting." He raised a poised perfect eyebrow. "Is that a crime?"

Sakura snorted. "Well when an S class criminal enters Konoha who long ago betrayed the code of the leaf, I do believe that is a crime."

_Keep calm…if he was here to hurt you…he would have alre…ah fuck who am I kidding? He would choose to do it unexpectedly._

"Touché ."

"French? You are defiantly a man of culture…" Sakura turned around to face him, "…Itachi."

"Am I?"

Sakura sighed. "Stop mind-fucking with me. Why do you appear now? And to me of all people? You said we were never to cross paths again once you were through with me. And you dumped me in front of Konoha Gates."

_Sakura, girl you're keeping your cool well so far…just don't cry and you'll be fine…_

Green eyes trailed along his figure, and inhaled his ever-present cloak, long black hair and…they paused their travel on his lips.

Sakura gulped. The feeling of his lips combining heated lips on her skin surpassed her eyesight. Tears began to flood within her green depths.

_No! Stay strong. Remember what she said. He's cold and a murderous criminal! Even as he treated you with kindness…he was planning on using you…_

Itachi slowly took a step towards her. His eyes glinted black and for a moment Sakura felt safe without the sharingan there.

"Did I specifically speak of being done with you, Sakura?" He was close now. So close she could smell the perfume of the pine on him. He leaned his lined face to hers, his breath caressing her skin and wet hair.

Sakura's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, tears fell freely upon her pale porcelain cheeks. Itachi's nose nuzzled the tear stains. "You're in pain."

Sakura broke out a sob. "Of course I am!" She pushed him away and walked quickly to the kitchen doorway. Turning around she glared at him. "You left me, not even considering if I wanted to stay with you! Then you come back a month after dropping me off, like some unneeded baggage. And now you tell me I'm in pain like a jackass. I'm tired of feeling at a loss! Of being in horrendous pain! And..." Her voice cracked, being pushed to it's limit. "And I'm tired of…missing you…" Sakura slouched to the ground, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I'm so tired of it Itachi…I've been in pain…I've missed you…so much…when you probably don't feel a damn thing about me…" Her exhausted gaze dropped to the tile floor, her legs curled underneath her, and the towel just barely hung on.

"…"

Itachi kneeled in front of Sakura. "Sakura…" Numb of hearing, Sakura remained still.

"Sakura, look at me."

When Sakura did not look at him, Itachi pulled her face up towards his own.

"I apologize for giving you false pretense about my sense of character. I am a cold man. I killed for power and still do so. I have allegations against me for crimes you could barely imagine." Sakura winced and tried to remove her chin from his hold. Itachi held fast.

"I also apologize for not making clear, during our departure, that you do hold importance to me and it would not suit me to have you removed from me or other wise."

With quiet steady voice Sakura inquired, "Then why drop me here? Only to visit a month later? What is the point Itachi, if I am so important to you?"

Itachi's lips twitched slighty. "I simply wanted to be generous and have you remember what you would miss if you were to stay with me. It is your choice now." He leaned over and pressed his cool lips to her hot cheek lightly.

"Remember Sakura…I'm a cold man, as well as a murderer. What do you choose? The Akatsuki with me…or do you choose to remain you steady life here in Konoha?"

Sakura's eyes stared into Itachi's, searching for an answer.

_Even if I chose A life here…Itachi…what would you do?_

The unasked question hung in the short space between them. Itachi knowingly, kissed her temple.

"I'll give you until tomorrow."

Dumbfounded Sakura watched as the only man who enraptured her completely disappeared from her sight.

_"Remember Sakura…I'm a cold man, as well as a murderer."_

_"Your choice now."_

Rubbing her forehead Sakura, stood up and touched the place Itachi's lips had landed on her cheek.

"My choice?"

"Well done Sakura. Has the Hokage been informed of your completion of the mission?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may leave."

"Yes. Thank you."

Sakura paced her walk through the town. Every once in a while glancing at the stores. Hearing the chime of the bell on the fifth time, Sakura weaved her way to Naruto's place.

Sakura placed her finger on the doorbell and pressed.

The kid's song London Bridge's played. Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Figures Naruto would have something like that as his doorbell…_

The door opened.

"Sakura-chan! What brings you here?!"

"Hello Naruto. Just came to tell you that my mission is complete and the Tsunade-shishou would like to speak to you."

"Alright. Ni Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed different this morning, distracted almost when I saw you…"

Sakura's hair veiled her eyes. "It's nothing Naruto. I was just getting mentally ready for the mission."

"Oh. Alright see ya around Sakura-chan!"

"Hmm."

Sakura walked off Naruto's steps and proceeded to her own apartment.

Setting down her weapons, Sakura plopped herself on the couch and stared at the blank television screen.

_I have made my choice Itachi. Here I am._

Pried away from her musings by the knocking at the door, Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

A smooth feminine voice replied.

"Sakura."

"Shishou?!" A surprised Sakura opened the door and let her teacher in. Making a gesture to a chair, Sakura asked the older woman to sit.

Tsunade sat down. "Sakura, did you give Naruto the message?"

"Yes, Shishou."

Tsunade glanced around the bare apartment. "Good, the brat better be there on time."

Sakura chuckled. "He'll be there."

Tsunade eyed Sakura. "Sakura, you have been my student for a number of years. And I've never seen you so distracted before a mission. What's going on?"

Plastering a grin, Sakura settled herself in a chair opposite of the blonde woman.

"Let's just say a ghost of my past came to me in a pleasurable yet terrifying dream last night."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sakura fearing she sent a message not cryptic enough, held apprehension to her teacher's next inquiry.

"Was it a dream with Sasuke, Sakura? You know he's in a coma now. We even believe Uchiha Itachi had to do with it. No, we know he did. Did he by any chance, speak of Sasuke while you were imprisioned there?"

Sakura's hands twisted the fabric of her ninja uniform tightly.

"No, Uchiha Itachi said nothing of the sort."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back. "Damn. First this, now we have word of …Orochimaru… planning to attack us." The worried woman rubbed her temples. "I just don't know how to handle this Sakura…I mean Orochimaru…he used to be so…"

Sakura glanced away, distraught at seeing such a strong woman struggle with an emotion she knew too well.

"I know, Shisou. S…Sasuke was the same. You just fall attracted to the man and he blind swipes you with a power-hungry destiny. I had to go against Sasuke too…as did Naruto. I know how it feels to go against someone you love. It's cruel. All of it."

Tsunade glared at her hands her eyes seemingly played an inner battle.

Sakura felt a sudden strong bond with the woman across from her.

"Of course it is Sakura…women everywhere deal with the cruelty everyday…"

Tsunade sighed and stood up. Walking towards the door, she paused and glanced back at Sakura over her shoulder.

"We have choices to make, and no matter which one we make…our hearts break within seconds. 'Night Sakura, see you tomorrow"_ I hope…_ The elder woman opened the door and walked out; leaving Sakura with the pregnant silence.

"Sakura."

"Itachi."

"Have you made you choice?"

"Yes."

"…"

"_Remember Sakura…I'm a cold man, as well as a murderer" _

_What ninja isn't a murderer? _

_What ninja isn't cold? _

_Without you, Itachi, who am I to love?_

"I choose a life with …"

She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"…you, Itachi. You."

"Good."

The next morning, Tsunade and Kakashi, just nodded their heads, knowing full well what Sakura had chosen.

_**Her heart.**_

_

* * *

_

Not the best of my work. But it is old and I do love the beginning...

Reviews make me update!


	6. The Truth Women Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Darkness is consumed by cruelty. Love thrives in the dark. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: This One shot takes placed before How Can I Choose Otherwise?

* * *

"_Mother, why do the doves cry?" _

"_For our cruelty." _

_The little boy shifted in her lap. _

"_What is cruelty?" His blue eyes underlined with curiosity, glanced up at his mother's soft face._

"_Cruelty is what lays in the hearts all mankind. It is what hurts us most." _

"_Oh."_

_Her knowing hands grazed his blond hair lightly._

"_But even as it lies there, it isn't always used. It can be replaced with a kinder, gentler feeling." _

_The young child smiled. "Like love?" _

_She looked far off, past the lake, into the depths of memories better left forgotten. _

"_No darling. Not like love. Love is filled with cruelty."_

_And the doves continued to cry…_

* * *

Swoosh.

Clunk.

"Fuck." The young Kunoichi sighed and placed her forehead protector once again on the top of her head.

"And you told me to watch my tongue."

Sakura snorted and ducked her sweaty head into the pool of water. Drawing her head out, she flopped her short hair back and squeezed the water out. She stared at her sensei by the corner of her eye.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" Sakura looked up through the canopy of leaves.

"Just checking up on my student." Glancing at what used to be a smooth clearing in the forest, Tsunade cocked a blonde eyebrow. "And wondering what on Earth you are doing."

Sakura shrugged and turned to the young fifty-six year old woman. "I'm catching up on what I missed while I was…gone."

The Gondaime smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you are behind." Tsunade dropped the smile and walked closer to Sakura. Placing her hands on her pink haired student's shoulders, Tsunade became dangerously serious. "Sakura, the council has informed me of your lack of cooperation. Why won't you tell them what happened during your three year absence? Why won't you even tell me?" Glancing up at her teacher, Sakura noted the pained look on her beautiful face. A stab of guilt spiked in her stomach, and Sakura ignored it.

"Because it's not your business." Stale and cutthroat, Tsunade grimaced.

This wasn't the student with the bright smile she knew.

"Sakura you know you can tell me. I….You always seemed like a daughter to me." The female Hokage's grip on Sakura's shoulders tightened. "You must trust me, Sakura. If that Uchiha…" Quickly taking note of Sakura's body freezing up, Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but if he did anyth-"

Wrenching for the older woman's hold, Sakura turned around and watched a butterfly land on a spider web.

"Have you ever been in love Master?"

Confused, Tsunade raised her hand to grab Sakura. "I mean, real love?" The green eyed girl bent down and picked the struggling butterfly from the sticky web. Looking at the exhausted creature, Sakura's vision vibrated and blurred.

"Have you?"

Tsunade retracted her hand and let it fall to her side. The older woman's eyes closed and she settled herself against a near by tree. "Yes." Memories of kind blue eyes and blue hair and laughing perverted hermit flitted past her vision.

"Then why does it hurt? Hurt to love?"

Tsunade's eyes snapped open, and pivoted in surprise to her student. _She didn't …_ Fear pounded against the elder's heart.

"Sakura, why are you asking me this?"

Sakura watched the butterfly leave her sore hand and slowly raised her jaded eyes to her teacher.

"Shishou, you asked me to tell you what happened during my three year vacancy. I fell and forgot. I remembered Naruto, Kakashi, you, and the others, but I forgot the pain of …Sasuke. And…" Her green eyes sparkled with an essence akin to happiness. "And…fell for **him**. And he took care of me. I wasn't mistreated. And for the first time I felt I had a place." A slow miniscule smile spread upon Sakura's lips. "And loved."

"Sakura, Itachi… he isn't the one to love like that. He's a murderer. Cold and calculating. He doesn't-"

A dry chuckle emitted from dry lips. And tears dropped from her green eyes.

"I'm still the foolish, love sick girl I was years ago, huh Master?"

Pulling the crying kunoichi in to a labored hug, Tsunade tried to sooth the young woman. "Sakura, love hurts because of its intensity. And all women are still love sick."

Nudging her face in Tsunade's arm, Sakura sobbed. "Love is cruel isn't Shishou?"

Tsunade nodded and kissed Sakura's forehead. "Indeed it is."

* * *

Review!


End file.
